1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a motor assembly having an improved structure of a rotor and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vacuum cleaners are household appliances that suck up air in which foreign materials such as dirt are contained using a vacuum pressure generated by a motor mounted in a main body thereof and then filter the foreign materials in the main body.
The motor generates suction by discharging the air inside the vacuum cleaner to the outside to reduce an internal pressure. The generated suction allows the foreign materials such as dirt to be sucked from a floor to be cleaned along with external air by a suction and to be removed by a dust collector.
Such a motor is a machine that may generate a rotating force from electric energy and may be equipped with a stator and a rotor. The rotor is configured to electromagnetically interact with the stator, and may be rotated by a force acting between a magnetic field and a current flowing through a coil.
When the rotor of the motor is rotated, the suction may be generated by a suction fan rotated together with the rotor. These components may be disposed as a module. However, spaces for the motor, components fixing the motor, the suction fan, etc. interfere with each other. As a result, the overall size of the vacuum cleaner is increased.